Remembered Love
by Larva's Love
Summary: Yuri! Yuri! If you don't like Haruka/Usagi pairings then DON'T READ THIS! Don't say I didn't warn ya! Next Chapter will be a LEMON ;)
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: 1) I don't own Sailor Moon, never have and never will! BUT, I do own this ficcie! So beware of filching it! Or I'll set Ruka-Chan after ya! Mwahahahaha!!!! *everyone sweatdrops* Okay okay..... It was a little overboard with the laugh huh?  
(Haruka) Ummmmm..... DUH!!! *Larva's Love sweatdrops and falls on her face* Sorry Minna...... Anyway, on with the Fic!  
  
Oh yeah, later it'll become a lemon... This is Yuri people! So if you don't like the idea of Haruka/Usagi.... DON'T READ THIS!!!  
Don't say I didn't warn ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remembered Love - 1  
A fanfic by Larva's Love!  
  
  
_____* Usagi's dream*____________________________  
  
"Princess, why are you out here?"  
Serenity turned around.  
"Oh! Ruka-Chan! You startled me!"  
The figure in the shadows laughed.  
"Koneko, I didn't mean to! I promise to be more noisy next time okay?"  
She smiled. "Ruka-Chan, my love."  
"Yes Koneko?"  
"Will you dance with me under the stars?" Serenity asked hopefully.  
"I would love to dance with you Koneko."  
The figure started to leave the shadows....  
_____*End dream*______________________________  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!!" Rei yelled furiously.  
Startled from her beautiful dream, Usagi screamed.  
"Aaahhhhh!!"  
Usagi glared at Rei. "Why'd you wake me up Rei?!"  
"We have an enemy to fight Odango Atama!" Rei yelled.  
"Rei, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Usagi yelled back.  
Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna, and Artemis just shook their heads at the fight.  
"When will those two stop?" Luna asked.  
"Never." Everyone replied.  
"Well, we better go fight the yoma." Usagi said.  
"....." Everyone stared at her.  
"Someting's wrong with her!" Minako said.  
"Hai, I think you're right!" Makoto agreed.  
Usagi walked out of the shrine, still thinking about her dream, so she didn't realize everyone was staring at her like she grew 3 horns on her head.  
"She's probably thinking about Mamoru again." Rei commented.  
"Probably." Minako stated.  
  
_____*Haruka's dream*___________________________  
  
"Princess, why are you out here?" Haruka asked.  
The figure in shadow turned around sharply.  
"Oh! Ruka-Chan! You startled me!"  
Haruka laughed.  
"Koneko, I didn't mean to! I promise to be noisy next time, okay?" Haruka said softly.  
The shadowed figure smiled.  
"Ruka-Chan, my love."  
"Yes Koneko?" Haruka asked.  
"Will you dance with me under the stars?"  
The hopeful look in the shadow figures eye's compelled Haruka to answer.  
"I would love to dance with you Koneko."  
The loving smile on the shadow figure's soft lips made Haruka's heart beat faster.  
The shadows started to recede from the figures face....  
_____*End dream*____________________________  
  
"Haruka! Wake up." Michiru said in her ear.  
"Oi! Michiru! What is it!?" Haruka growled.  
"There's a yoma attack. We may find the pure heart crystal tonight." Michiru replied.  
Haruka sighed. "Alright. Let's go."  
They both ran out the door.  
  
_____*The Park*_____________________________  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
Startled, the yoma, Uranus, and Neptune looked up. The yoma growled, while Uranus and Neptune stared.  
"I am the champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you, Ugly! In the name of the Moon! I'll punish you!"  
Uranus was mesmerized. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"I am Sailor Moon." Moon replied.  
'Moon... No it can't be... Only one way to find out!' Haruka thought.  
Neptune looked at Uranus and saw her determined eye's, with another emotion, hope. Neptune was startled. 'What is wrong Haruka?'  
Uranus stood up. The other scouts had arrived.  
"Koneko!!" Haruka yelled. 'Let's see if anything happens!'  
Michiru looks shocked. 'Haruka only called one person Koneko!' She looked at Moon.  
Usagi stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What's wrong Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. (AN: Tuxedo Kamen is a Baka!)  
"Can't be..." Usagi whispered softly. Tears started coursing down her face.  
All the scouts and Mamoru were looking at Usagi like she'd lost her mind. What Usagi said next shocked them all.  
"Ruka-Chan!!" Usagi yelled back teary eyed.  
Haruka almost fainted. 'It is her! I was right!'  
Usagi ran over to Haruka and hugged her tightly.  
'Oh Ruka-Chan! I finally found you!' Usagi thought.  
"Oh Koneko! I've missed you so!" Haruka said.  
"Oh Ruka-Chan! I was desolate without you!" Usagi cried against Harukas chest.  
"My Koneko. I never wanted to leave you!" Haruka softly said while stroking Usagis hair.  
"Usagi! What's going on!!" Rei yelled angerily.(AN: she does that alot doesn't she?)  
Haruka looked at Rei coldly.  
Rei shivered at the ice in Harukas eyes.  
"Don't ever yell at my Koneko again you idiot!" Haruka growled.  
"Rei! Leave me alone!! Don't make my Ruka-Chan mad!" Usagi yelled at Rei heatedly.  
"Your Ruka-Chan? Usako, what is going on?" Mamoru aked.  
"Mamoru, do not call me Usako! Plus, this is my true love Ruka-Chan. But, you will call Her Haruka T 'noe!" she said.  
"Her?!" Everyone exlaimed.  
"Hai, I'm a girl." Haruka stated calmly.  
Michiru smiled. "Haruka, Princess."  
They both turned to her.  
"It is wonderful to see you two together again." she said happily.  
They smiled warmly at Michiru.  
"What do you mean 'again' ?" Makoto asked.  
"Haruka and Usagi were in love during the Silver Millenium." Michiru replied.  
  
  
  
  
Oh no!! What will the Inner Scouts do? What will Mamoru say? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Remembered Love!!  
  
Larva's Love   
  
  
  
Remembered Love - 2  
Fanfic by Larva's Love  
  
  
"What do you mean by that!? We were destined for each other Usako!" Mamoru yelled.  
"Don't you dare yell at my sweet Koneko you stupid man!" Haruka yelled back.  
"I thought I told you not to call me Usako Mamoru!" Usagi screamed at the Idiot formerly known as Mamoru. (AN: Can ya tell I hate Mamoru? *snorts* He can be such an idiot sometimes!)   
"I'm happy for you Princess, Haruka." Michiru then proceeded to hug them both happily.  
"Michiru, you are the best companion anyone could ask for!" Usagi exclaimed warmly.  
Haruka gazed at Usagi lovingly. "Koneko, I believe we have a lot of catching up to do. Would you like to take a walk with me through the park?"  
Usagi smiled and replied," I would love to Ruka-Chan."  
Haruka and Usagi turned towards the path and proceeded to walk under the shady trees.  
  
_____*In Doctor Tomoe's Lab*__________________________  
  
"Caiore Knight, Have you found the one with the pure heart?"  
"Yes Doctor Tomoe, I have."  
"Good. Go and collect that pure heart for me now!"  
"Of course Doctor"  
A shadow disappeared in an instant.  
  
_____*Back at the Park*_______________________________  
  
"Koneko." Haruka whispered.  
"Hai Ruka-Chan?" Usagi asked.  
"I love you. And I will always protect you no matter what." She answered.  
"Oh Ruka-Chan, I love you too." Usagi whispered.  
They sat down on the park bench and watched the birds fly by  
"Give me your Pure Heart now!!"  
Both Haruka and Usagi leapt up.  
"Koneko! Run!" Haruka yelled.  
"Ruka-Chan! I won't leave you!"  
The heart snatcher jumped in front of Usagi.  
  
Oh no! What's gonna happen to Usagi! Wait and find out on the next exciting episode of Remembered Love!  
  
Larva's Love  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Sailor Moon, never have, never will! This is a Haruka/Usagi LEMON!! If you don't like Yuri or the pairing DO NOT READ!!   
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Remembered Love - 3  
Fanfic by Larva's Love  
  
  
The heart snatcher grabbed Usagis throat.  
"Ruka-Chan.... help.... me.... please...." Usagi whispered brokenly.  
"Koneko! NO!!" Haruka screamed.  
All of the scouts heard Haruka scream and ran over to where she was.  
"What's wrong?" Ami asked.  
"Ko... neko..... no..." Haruka whispered.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Usagi screamed as her pure heart was stolen from her.  
All of the inner scouts attacked the heart snatcher.  
"Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled out her attack.  
The heart snatcher jumped out of the way.  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Crash!"  
Jupiters attack missed too.  
"I will avenge you Koneko!!" Haruka screamed.  
All of the scouts looked in her direction.  
"Uranus Star Power! Make Up!" Haruka yelled.  
All of the scouts were stunned.  
"How dare you attack my lover!" Haruka screamed. "Uranus is my gaurdian deity!   
Sailor Soldier of the Sky, protection and beauty! Sailor Uranus!"  
Jupiter looked at Uranus. "Your power won't work! We can't defeat it!"  
Uranus glared at the heart snatcher.  
"Uranus....."  
The heart snatcher sneered at her.  
"..... World....."  
Bright energy gathered in Uranus' hand.  
"..... Shaking!" she finished.  
The huge ball of energy collided into the ground heading for the heart   
snatcher.  
"NOOOO!!!!" it screamed in agony as it was turned to dust.  
Uranus grabbed Usagis pure heart crystal and held it over her.  
"Please Koneko," she whispered," Come back to me!"  
The heart crystal went into Usagis chest.  
"Ruka-Chan....." Usagi whispered.  
"Oh Koneko!! I thought I had lost you again!" Haruka cried.  
Haruka and Usagi embraced tightly.  
"Come Koneko let's go home." Haruka whispered.  
"Yes Ruka-Chan, let's go home." Usagi smiled.  
  
_____*In Harukas Room*_____________________  
  
Usagi pushed Haruka onto the bed strddling her hips.  
"What do you want Ruka-Chan?" Usagi whispered seductively in  
Harukas ear.  
"I want you Koneko.... I want to make love to you." Haruka panted.  
Usagi smiled sexily, running her fingers across Harukas sides, causing  
Haruka to moan in pleasure.  
"Please Koneko...... enter me...." Haruka pleaded.  
Usagi grabbed Harukas pants and pulled them down her long legs.  
Trailing kisses up Harukas inner thigh, Usagi slipped two fingers inside  
of Harukas wet vagina.  
"Koneko!" Haruka moaned," Harder Koneko! Please enter me  
harder!!" Haruka screamed in pleasure.  
Usagi rams her fingers harder inside of Haruka, sucking on Harukas   
hard nipple. Haruka moans and slips her hand up Usagis skirt.  
"Please Ruka-Chan......" Usagi gasped." Enter me like I'm entering you!"  
Haruka moaned louder and slipped two fingers inside of Usagis willing body.  
Moving hard and fast inside of her.  
"Ruka-Chan!!!" Usagi sried out, ramming her fingers all the way inside of   
Harukas hot, wet vagina.  
"KONEKO!!!" Haruka screams in release, cumming all over Usagis  
already slick fingers. Haruka rammed her long fingers fully inside of Usagi,  
curling her fingers against the inner walls.  
"RUKA-CHAN!!!" Usagi climaxed on top of Haruka, drenching   
her fingers in cum.  
"Oh Koneko, I love you." Haruks whispered.  
"I love you too Ruka-Chan." Usagi replied lovingly.  
  
  
Hmmmmm....... interesting..... but what about the next morning!? Will Usagi be late for school?  
Or will the Inner Scouts come to her rescue? Find out on the next exciting episode  
of Remembered Love!  
  
Larva's Love  
  
  
  
Remembered Love - 4  
Fanfic by Larva's Love  
  
_____*Next Morning*________________________  
  
Usagi was laying down in Harukas bed, sound asleep, when there  
was a knock at the apartment door.  
Groaning, Haruka got up and answered the door, wearing only a  
pair of boxers and a tank top.  
"Yeah, what is it?" she grumbled.  
She noticed that it was the Inner Scouts.  
"Ummm... Sorry to bother you Haruka, but, Usagi better get going  
to school. We wondered if it would be okay if we walked her there."  
Ami said.  
"Sure.... Come inside while I go get her, okay?"  
The Inners watched Haruka walk to her room.  
"Koneko." Haruka said softly.  
"Mmm..." Usagi opened her eyes." What is it Ruka-Chan?"  
Haruka smiled." Your friends are here to take you to school  
Koneko."  
Usagi shot out of bed.  
"It's cold in here!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"I noticed." Haruka replied gazing at Usagis hard nipples.  
Usagi got up and walked into the bathroom.  
The Inners stared at Usagis nude body and started to blush.  
"Ruka-Chan!" Usagi yelled.  
"What is it Koneko?" Haruka asked running to the door.  
"When did you bite me?!" Usagi exclaimed.  
All of the Inners facefaulted in shock.  
Haruka walked up behind Usagi and hugged her close. "I bit you  
last night Koneko." Haruka purred.  
Usagi giggled. "Oh Ruka-Chan...." Usagi purred in Harukas ear   
loudly.  
Haruka moaned.  
"I made you purr last night too, didn't I Ruka-Chan." Usagi said sweetly.  
"Oh Koneko, if you don't get dressed soon, I'm going to make love to you right  
here in the bathroom." Haruka moaned.  
The Inners jaws dropped.  
"Umm.... Usagi-Chan," Minako said, blushing furiously," We're going to be   
late."  
Usagi turned around to look at Haruka. "Ruka-Chan?" she asked.  
"Hai Koneko?"  
"Where's my school uniform?"  
Haruka laughed, while the Inner Scouts looked like they were about  
to faint.  
"I left them in the kitchen Koneko." Haruka giggled.  
Usagi blushed. "I forgot we were in there...."  
Haruka kissed Usagis lips softly.  
"Go and get dressed Koneko. I'll pick you up after school okay?"  
"Okay Ruka-Chan!" Usagi said while slipping on her clothes.  
"Bye Ruka-Chan." Usagi whispered.  
"Bye Koneko." Haruka whispered back.  
Haruka embraced Usagi and kissed her passionately. She then turned to the   
Inners. "You guys protect my Koneko, or else your gonna get it."  
"Hai!" they replied.  
Usagi and the Inners walked out the door and down the street.  
  
  
Usagi early for school? And Haruka let her? Seems to me that you'll have to   
wait and see what happens on the next exciting episode of Remembered Love!  
(which will be up in a couple of days! ^_^)  
  
Larva's Love 


	3. Remembered Love 3&4

I don't own Sailor Moon, never have, never will! This is a Haruka/Usagi LEMON!! If you don't like Yuri or the pairing DO NOT READ!!   
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Remembered Love - 3  
Fanfic by Larva's Love  
  
  
The heart snatcher grabbed Usagis throat.  
"Ruka-Chan.... help.... me.... please...." Usagi whispered brokenly.  
"Koneko! NO!!" Haruka screamed.  
All of the scouts heard Haruka scream and ran over to where she was.  
"What's wrong?" Ami asked.  
"Ko... neko..... no..." Haruka whispered.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Usagi screamed as her pure heart was stolen from her.  
All of the inner scouts attacked the heart snatcher.  
"Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled out her attack.  
The heart snatcher jumped out of the way.  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Crash!"  
Jupiters attack missed too.  
"I will avenge you Koneko!!" Haruka screamed.  
All of the scouts looked in her direction.  
"Uranus Star Power! Make Up!" Haruka yelled.  
All of the scouts were stunned.  
"How dare you attack my lover!" Haruka screamed. "Uranus is my gaurdian deity!   
Sailor Soldier of the Sky, protection and beauty! Sailor Uranus!"  
Jupiter looked at Uranus. "Your power won't work! We can't defeat it!"  
Uranus glared at the heart snatcher.  
"Uranus....."  
The heart snatcher sneered at her.  
"..... World....."  
Bright energy gathered in Uranus' hand.  
"..... Shaking!" she finished.  
The huge ball of energy collided into the ground heading for the heart   
snatcher.  
"NOOOO!!!!" it screamed in agony as it was turned to dust.  
Uranus grabbed Usagis pure heart crystal and held it over her.  
"Please Koneko," she whispered," Come back to me!"  
The heart crystal went into Usagis chest.  
"Ruka-Chan....." Usagi whispered.  
"Oh Koneko!! I thought I had lost you again!" Haruka cried.  
Haruka and Usagi embraced tightly.  
"Come Koneko let's go home." Haruka whispered.  
"Yes Ruka-Chan, let's go home." Usagi smiled.  
  
_____*In Harukas Room*_____________________  
  
Usagi pushed Haruka onto the bed straddling her hips.  
"What do you want Ruka-Chan?" Usagi whispered seductively in  
Harukas ear.  
"I want you Koneko.... I want to make love to you." Haruka panted.  
Usagi smiled sexily, running her fingers across Harukas sides, causing  
Haruka to moan in pleasure.  
"Please Koneko...... enter me...." Haruka pleaded.  
Usagi grabbed Harukas pants and pulled them down her long legs.  
Trailing kisses up Harukas inner thigh, Usagi slipped two fingers inside  
of Harukas wet vagina.  
"Koneko!" Haruka moaned," Harder Koneko! Please enter me  
harder!!" Haruka screamed in pleasure.  
Usagi rams her fingers harder inside of Haruka, sucking on Harukas   
hard nipple. Haruka moans and slips her hand up Usagis skirt.  
"Please Ruka-Chan......" Usagi gasped." Enter me like I'm entering you!"  
Haruka moaned louder and slipped two fingers inside of Usagis willing body.  
Moving hard and fast inside of her.  
"Ruka-Chan!!!" Usagi sried out, ramming her fingers all the way inside of   
Harukas hot, wet vagina.  
"KONEKO!!!" Haruka screams in release, cumming all over Usagis  
already slick fingers. Haruka rammed her long fingers fully inside of Usagi,  
curling her fingers against the inner walls.  
"RUKA-CHAN!!!" Usagi climaxed on top of Haruka, drenching   
her fingers in cum.  
"Oh Koneko, I love you." Haruks whispered.  
"I love you too Ruka-Chan." Usagi replied lovingly.  
  
  
Hmmmmm....... interesting..... but what about the next morning!? Will Usagi be late for school?  
Or will the Inner Scouts come to her rescue? Find out on the next exciting episode  
of Remembered Love!  
  
Larva's Love  
  
  
  
Remembered Love - 4  
Fanfic by Larva's Love  
  
_____*Next Morning*________________________  
  
Usagi was laying down in Harukas bed, sound asleep, when there  
was a knock at the apartment door.  
Groaning, Haruka got up and answered the door, wearing only a  
pair of boxers and a tank top.  
"Yeah, what is it?" she grumbled.  
She noticed that it was the Inner Scouts.  
"Ummm... Sorry to bother you Haruka, but, Usagi better get going  
to school. We wondered if it would be okay if we walked her there."  
Ami said.  
"Sure.... Come inside while I go get her, okay?"  
The Inners watched Haruka walk to her room.  
"Koneko." Haruka said softly.  
"Mmm..." Usagi opened her eyes." What is it Ruka-Chan?"  
Haruka smiled." Your friends are here to take you to school  
Koneko."  
Usagi shot out of bed.  
"It's cold in here!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"I noticed." Haruka replied gazing at Usagis hard nipples.  
Usagi got up and walked into the bathroom.  
The Inners stared at Usagis nude body and started to blush.  
"Ruka-Chan!" Usagi yelled.  
"What is it Koneko?" Haruka asked running to the door.  
"When did you bite me?!" Usagi exclaimed.  
All of the Inners facefaulted in shock.  
Haruka walked up behind Usagi and hugged her close. "I bit you  
last night Koneko." Haruka purred.  
Usagi giggled. "Oh Ruka-Chan...." Usagi purred in Harukas ear   
loudly.  
Haruka moaned.  
"I made you purr last night too, didn't I Ruka-Chan." Usagi said sweetly.  
"Oh Koneko, if you don't get dressed soon, I'm going to make love to you right  
here in the bathroom." Haruka moaned.  
The Inners jaws dropped.  
"Umm.... Usagi-Chan," Minako said, blushing furiously," We're going to be   
late."  
Usagi turned around to look at Haruka. "Ruka-Chan?" she asked.  
"Hai Koneko?"  
"Where's my school uniform?"  
Haruka laughed, while the Inner Scouts looked like they were about  
to faint.  
"I left them in the kitchen Koneko." Haruka giggled.  
Usagi blushed. "I forgot we were in there...."  
Haruka kissed Usagis lips softly.  
"Go and get dressed Koneko. I'll pick you up after school okay?"  
"Okay Ruka-Chan!" Usagi said while slipping on her clothes.  
"Bye Ruka-Chan." Usagi whispered.  
"Bye Koneko." Haruka whispered back.  
Haruka embraced Usagi and kissed her passionately. She then turned to the   
Inners. "You guys protect my Koneko, or else your gonna get it."  
"Hai!" they replied.  
Usagi and the Inners walked out the door and down the street.  
  
  
Usagi early for school? And Haruka let her? Seems to me that you'll have to   
wait and see what happens on the next exciting episode of Remembered Love!  
(which will be up in a couple of days! ^_^)  
  
Larva's Love 


End file.
